KANDA YUU HAS A CHILD
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Anak yang dipungut Kanda sudah sadar! RnR plis?
1. Chapter 1

**YUU HAVE A CHILD**

Chapter 1 : A Misteriuz Girl

**Hohohoho… Fic pertama Saiia di nih !! ^0^**

**Applause or Congrat please ?? *digampar***

**Disclaimer : -Man by Hoshino Katsura en Saiia tentunya..(yang seenak udel sendiri nyolong tokoh-tokohnya)**

**Rated: T (Coz Saiia gak biza wat adegan lemon)**

**Warning : ada OC, dan agak sedikit banyak (Sang Author juga gak tau maksudnya) OOC dari Kanda**

**Nah, AYUK DIMULAIIIIIIII !!**

Drap drap drap !! Suara derap langkah kuda, eh, bukan dink !! Ini mah orang !! Ulangi, ulangi.. Drap drap drap !! Suara orang yang tengah berlari di koridor memecah keheningan dan keharmonisan rumah tangga, eh, Black Order di pagi hari yang cerah itu.

"Ng, pagi, Kand.. KYAAA !! Ya ampun, Kanda-kun !! Kenapa tubuhmu penuh darah begitu ??!" teriak Lenelee yang kebetulan lewat dengan wajah kaget melihat tubuh Kanda penuh darah.

Kanda yang nyadar ada Lenalee langsung nyosor, "Oi, Lenalee. Kebetulan !! Dimana Komui Bego ?? **INI DARURAT !!"** kata Kanda.

"Eh ? Nii.. Nii-san ada di laboratorium.. Tapi, kenapa tubuhmu penuh darah begitu ?? Lalu apa yang kau bawa itu ??" Tanya Lenalee khawatir sambil menunjuk _coat_ Kanda yang kliatannya untuk membungkus sesuatu itu.

"Makasih !!" balas Kanda gak ngehirauin omongan Lenalee en langsung ngacir ke laboratorium tempat Komui berada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------X-X-X-X-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, setelah belokan itu Gue bakalan sampe ke laboratorium." Napas Kanda sedikit lega, "Ng, apaan tuh didepan ??" kata Kanda sambil nyipitin matanya pertanda dia nyadar sesuatu. "Ngggggg… **HAH !? YA OLLOH !! APAAN TOEH !? KENAPA ADA LOBANG BUAYA **(bukan, bukan Lobang Buaya-nya G30S/PKI)** DISONOOOO ??!!"** Kanda sweatdropped ! "Mana congornya pada mangap gitu lagi !!" lanjut Kanda. "Che !!" Lalu secepat kilat Kanda langsung melompat dari satu tubuh buaya ke tubuh buaya yang lain. SAT SAT SAT !! Gitu bunyinya. Udah kaya ninja aja.

Yak ! Lanjut ke tantangan brikutnya ! Lubang perangkap lengkap dengan duri-duri beracun di bawahnya. **"ASTAFIRUGLLAH !! KENAPA ADA LOBANG PRANGKAP BEGONO ?! KH !!" **TAP!Kanda lalu melompat dan berusaha meraih sisi tepi lobang prangkap tadi, dan**.. BERHASIL !!** Emang hebat yah si Kanda ini,,

Lalu ia berusaha naik ke atas, "Ya Olloh !! Knapa skarang ada kaya gitu di Black Order ??" omel Kanda sebel setelah sampai di atas. "Ya udahlah. Kalo dah ketemu ama Komui nanti dia bakal Gue ceramahin en Gue giles kepalanya pake Buldozzer setelah sampe sana. Yang penting kudu nyerahin 'ini' ke tempatnya Komui si Kampret sialan itu !!" rutuk Kanda sambil ngeliatin _coat_nya yang bersimbah darah plus kliatannya ada sesuatu didalemnya.

Dengan secepat kilat, Kanda berlari lagi ke laboratorium dengan disambi melewati jebakan-jebakan yang aneh-aneh… Ada yang nglewatin ladang ranjau, ladang tokai, kandang Aligator en hewan melata, tembok jebakan yang bisa nglemparin panah, mumi yang bisa idup lagi, dll, dsb, lsp, etc. **"TUHAN !! MAAFKAN SGALA DOSA-DOSAKU DAN BIARKAN AKU SELAMAT DARI SGALA COBAAN YANG KAU BRIKAN PADAKU !!"** treak Kanda sambil ngos-ngosan ditambah mau nangis. (kasian nasib Kanda). Lalu Kanda melihat secercah cahaya yang bersinar terang benderang. **PINTU LABORATORIUM !!** **"TRIMA KASIH, TUHAN !! AKU PERCAYA KAU AKAN MENYELAMATKANKU DARI SIKSA NERAKA INI** !!" Kanda langsung berlari kecil ke arah pintu itu, tapi…

"Hai, Sayang…" seseorang muncul dibalik tembok diikuti beberapa orang lainnya. Kanda diem membatu…

……………

……………………

…………………………

…………………………………

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!! BANCI TAMAN LAWANG !!!!!!!!! KENAPA MEREKA SMUA BISA ADA DISINI ??!! TUHAAAAAAAAANN !!!!!!"** Treak Kanda histeris ngeliatin para banci Taman Lawang pada ngedip-ngedip gajhe sambil kissbye ke arah Kanda. "Kh ! Innocence Activate !! Mugen, First Illution !!" kata Kanda mengaktifkan Mugen. Langsung saja para banci itu menyerang balik dengan tas mini beserta sepatu mereka yang solnya selancip gigi Hiruma *di bombardir Hiruma*, tapi tak brarti apa-apa di hadapan Kanda. Para banci itu akhirnya kalah telak dengan terhormat dan Kanda menang mutlak.

**GRIEEETT !! **Suara pintu kebuka dan terlihatlah wajah Kanda yang ngos-ngosan, keringat bercucuran, dan tampang gantengnya berubah 1800 jadi tampang orang yang habis mati dimakan jerapah dan dimuntahin keluar lagi. **ANCUR BANGET SODARA-SODARAKU !! ***digebukin Kanda* "Oh, Kanda. Selamat datang." kata Komui santai, "Ng, **KENAPA TUBUHMU PENUH DARAH BEGITU ANAKKU ??!" **lanjut Komui baru nyadar.

**DUAAAAGH !! **sebuah martil sukses melayang ke wajah Komui yang (ehem) lumayan ganteng itu**. "SOMPRET !! APA-APAAN YANG ADA DILUAR ITU, ORANG GILA !!? LAGIAN GUE BUKAN ANAK LOE KALI !!" **Kanda mencak-mencak gak keruan, jelas lah ! Hidupnya udah kayak disiksa neraka tingkat 1524 (mang ada kaya gitu yah?) gitu ! Eh, ni malah Komui tambah manas-manasin Kanda pake ngaku kalo Kanda anaknya lagi. Komui yang bercucuran darah karena kena martil langsung nyerocos panjang lebar, "Oooh, itu mah Sistem Keamanan Noah, disingkat SIKENO yang kubuat buat ngelindungin Black Order dari serangan Noah kalo semisal mereka iseng-iseng maen kesini. Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang beruntung membuktikan kalo SIKENO berhasil !!" kata Komui senang gara-gara SIKENO buatannya berhasil.

Kanda makin marah sembari muncul death glare yang gelap banget, **"Kau pikir betapa tersiksanya Gue disana hah ?!"** Kanda yang yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran mulai ingin memutilasi tubuh Komui lalu setiap bagian tubuh itu akan disumbangkan ke **BONBIN JURUG SURAKARTA** untuk makanan penguin disana (emang penguin karnivora?), tapi rencana indah itu gagal karena Reever dan yang lainnya menahan tubuh Kanda. Komui ? Tu orang malah sama sekali gak sadar kalo mau dibunuh.. Luar biasa.

"Ya udalah !! Sekarang Gue mau minta tolong Loe buat 'ini' !!" lalu Kanda membuka _coat_nya, dan keluarlah 3 ekor iguana dari dalam _coat_nya. Ya bukanlah !! Yang ada dan kenyataannya adalah sesosok anak perempuan dengan pakaian compang-camping dan sobek-sobek plus sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka tebasan benda tajam dan bekas-bekas luka lama.

Semua orang di laboratorium terkejut sekali melihat hal itu.**"YA AMPUN !! CEPAT BAWA KE RUANG PERAWATAN !!"** perintah Komui sigap.

"**BAIK !!"** semua menjawab serempak. Mereka pun membawa anak yang dibawa Kanda ke ruang perawatan segera dan mengobati luka-luka gadis itu. 2 jam kemudian Komui keluar dari ruang perawatan dan menemui Kanda di ruang tunggu, "Kanda, pengobatannya berjalan dengan lancar dan sekarang keadaan anak itu sudah agak membaik". Kanda membuang nafas lega, "Syukurlah bocah itu selamat.". "Tapi Kanda, dimana kau menemukannya ??" kata Komui, "Aku menemukannya waktu aku sedang latihan dihutan. Saat kutemukan, dia sudah dalam keadaan bersimbah darah.." terang Kanda. "Ya sudah, sekarang kita-kita tinggal tunggu keadaannya pulih dan kita tanyakan kenapa dia seperti itu." Lanjut Komui disusul anggukan Kanda pertanda kalo dia setuju.

Lalu Kanda masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan dan melihat keadaan gadis yang baru saja dia bawa. 'Kenapa aku menyelamatkan bocah ini ya ? kenal aja gak. Lagian siapa dia ? Kenapa dia bisa sampai di hutan Black Order dan kenapa dia berlumuran darah seperti habis bertempur ??' pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu terlintas di kepala Kanda silih berganti. Dan Kanda yang mulai pusing akhirnya roboh dan tertidur disamping ranjang gadis kecil itu.

**Huuuuuuueeehh !! Slese juga chapter 1 !!**

**Gimana ? Gimana ? Gak ancur banget kan ? Maap kalo memang sedikit sekali.**

**Kalo ada mistype or salah ketik harap dimaklumi. Karena Saiia belom lancar ngetik 10 jari soalnya..**

**Dan kalo ada mau ripiu silahkan, tidak ada melarang Sodara-sodara !!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YUU HAVE A CHILD!?**

Chapter 2 : **Discussion of a Scene**

**Waaahh.. Dah chapter 2 neh..**

**Gak nyangka apdetnya cepet.**

**Seperti biasa Disclaimernya : -Man by Hoshino Katsura and Saiia yang nista ini.**

**Rated tetep : T**

**Warning : ada OC en agak (bukan 'agak' lagi, tapi 'emang') OOC**

**Naaaaah…**

**Silakan baca aja Fic Siia yang amburadul ini.**

"Yuu-chan…" kata Lavi sembari membuka pintu ruang rawat tempat Kanda menunggu gadis itu.

"Oh, BaKanda bener-bener ada disini toh ?" kata Allen, "Kanda-kun, kau tidak apa-apa ??" susul Lenelee dari belakang Allen.

"Ng ? Yuu-chan lagi bobok. Bangunin aja ah." kata Lavi.

"Eh ? gak papa nih ? Ntar dianya marah lagi." Kata Allen ragu, Lenalee mengangguk.

"Gak papa kok. Oke, bakal kubangunin ! Ooooooooiii… Yuu-chaaaaaann…" treak Lavi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kanda.

Eh, baru 5 detik digituin Kanda udah bangun, "Berisik, Baka Usagi !! Ntar bocah ini bangun tau ! Elo kaga sadar ada bocah yang tidur disini ??" balas Kanda sembari ngegetok kepala Lavi pake Mugen. "Adaaw !!" Lavi meng-adaw-adaw ria, "Maap Yuu-chan. Aku dengar dari Lenalee waktu pulang tadi tubuhmu penuh darah dan sepertinya membawa sesuatu, lalu aku tanya Komui dan dia bilang kalo kamu ada disini." Lanjut Lavi panjang lebar.

"Gue kaga papa kok. Tubuh gue berdarah gara-gara kena darah ni bocah. Terus gue yang panik nemuin anak orang luka-luka begini langsung bawa kesini." balas Kanda (yang gak biasanya banget) nenangin Lavi.

Lenalee memperhatikan gadis yang tidur itu dengan seksama, "Hmmm… Lalu Kanda-kun ? Kenapa anak ini luka-luka ?"

"Gue juga kaga tau. Pas gue temuin tadi, keadaannya udah kaya begitu" jawab Kanda.

Sekarang giliran Lavi en Allen yang merhatiin bocah itu. "Eh, BaKanda, liat deh ! di leher anak ini ada kalung berbentuk sabit yang indah sekali. Keliatannya Silver asli deh.." kata Allen.

Lavi juga ngliatin bocah itu dengan seksama, "Yuu-chaaan.. Di kedua pergelangan tangannya juga ada gelang bentuk gada yang kliatannya dibuat pake bahan yang sama dengan kalung itu deh.".

Kanda yang tertarik mulai melihat dua benda yang disebut Lavi dan Allen. "Iya juga. Mungkin hadiah dari keluarganya kali."

"Tapi apa gak terlalu mencolok buat anak kecil kayak dia ?" Tanya Lenalee.

"Orang kaya kali." Kata Lavi asal.

"Ah, sudahlah. Daripada ribut gak jelas, tanya-tanya sama gue yang juga kaga tauk soal anak ini mending loe semua diem napa ? Ribut amat ! Yang jelas, anak ini kudu cepet-cepet sadar en setelah itu baru kita tanya-tanya dia aja !!" kata Kanda.

"Iye, iye.. Aku ngerti deeeh.. Yuu-chan. Kamu mau berduaan ama anak yang kaya Sleeping Beauty ini kan ?" Lavi nyeletuk lagi,

"Iye, emang Gue mau sama bocah ini ! Mang napa hah, Teme Usagi !!" balas Kanda tetep ngliatin tu bocah. Kayanya Kanda agak ngelamun juga deh..

Jawaban Kanda yang gak kaya bisanya ini jelas bikin semua orang disitu kaget setengah mati.

"UAPAAAAA !? KANDA (YUU-CHAN) MAU NGEGREPE-GREPE ANAK INI !? MALANG NIAN NASIBNYA !!"kata mereka bertiga sambil bertoa ria yang bikin seluruh kaca en tembok Black Order pecah dan retak-retak (lebay ah.).

"….. " tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Kanda.

…..

……..

…………

Kanda langsung ngeh, "Ng ? UAPA KALIAN BILAAAAAAAAANG !!!?? NGAPAIN COBA GUE GREPE-GREPE BOCAH DIBAWA UMUR HAH !!? LAGIAN GUE KAGA MINAT SAMA BOCAH !!"

"tapi Yuu-chan kan yang bilang sendiri kalo mau sama ni anak !" bantah Lavi.

"GUE KAN LAGI NGELAMUN !! MANA SADAR KALO GUE BILANG GITU !!"bantah Kanda.

"Lama-lama ruangan ini makin rame aja.. iya kan, Lenalee ?" kata Allen "Ng ? Lenalee ?" kata Allen sambil celingukan nyari Lenalee.

DRUUAAK !! Terdengar suara sebuah benda yang dihancurkan oleh sesuatu,

"Kalian ini kok berisik sekali disini ?? Bukannya Kanda-kun sendiri yang bilang kalo jangan berisik disini ? Dan Lavi juga jangan bikin ribut dong…" kata Lenalee yang dibelakangnya ada death glare yang (gak tau napa) bikin tanaman muntah-muntah (loh? Mang ada?) dan tak lupa bikin kita yang cowok kehipnotis melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari menghamili anak perawan orang, PAKE BAJUPROM NYOKAP, BRO !! (gak mutu yah ?)

"Le.. Lenalee.." kata Kanda dan Lavi bebarengan dengan muka yang udah kaya ketemu Suster Ngepet, eh, Ngesot yang kawin ama Komui.

Ditengah ketakutan yang amat sangat itu, tau-tau ada kepala nongol dari balik pintu, "Permiseeee… Banci Rambut Panjang ada disini gak ??" kata sang pemilik kepala.

"Hoh ? Reiya-chan ?" kata Lavi agak lega gara-gara seenggaknya karena Reiya dateng, Lenalee jadi gak semenakutkan tadi.

"Reiya-chan, ngapain kesini ?" kata Lenalee yang dengan reflek melontarkan senyumnya yang bikin Reiya ngiler.

"Anoo.. Aku disuruh Komui buat manggil Si Banci ke kantornya sekarang juga. Katanya penting." Kata Reiya singkat tapi tetep ngeliatin muka Lenalee dengan iler netes dari samping bibirnya.

TOKK !!

Reiya yang asyik ngeliatin Lenalee tau-tau mulai meng-aduh ria gara-gara kepalanya digetok dengan keras sama Kanda, "Apa-apaan sih, Banci ??! Sakit, Bego !!"

TOKK!!

Kanda ngegetok kepala bocah berambut hitam dan agak bergelombang itu sekali lagi dengan lebih keras, "Elo yang 'Bego' !! Emang umur Loe brapa, hah ? Mana panggil Gue 'Banci' lagi !!" kata Kanda sewot.

"Kalo gue bego, kok bisa ngrakit gundam ? Trus umur gue 14 taon tuh. Kalo alesan gue manggil Loe 'Banci' mah gara-gara rambut Loe panjang kaya cewek, mana muka juga cantik kaya cewek lagi.." kata Reiya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit dengan santai. Gsak sadar ama deathglare yang dikluarin ma Kanda.

"Bocaaaaahh…."Kanda mulai panas.

Saat Kanda udah siap nebasin tu Mugen, Reiya ngomong, "Eh, ngapain sih pada disini ? Emang si Banci sakit ?"

"Ehm, gak kok. BaKanda baru nemu anak dihutan trus dibawa kesini." kata Allen menjelaskan sambil menunjuk gadis yang terbaring dikasur.

Reiya mengamati dengan saksama, "Eh ? Kok mukanya agak mirip ama si Banci ? Jangan-jangan…" Reiya lalu menengok kearah Kanda yang lagi ber-deathglare-ria, "ANAK SIBANCI YAH ??" lanjut Reiya dengan muka kaget lebay sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kanda.

……… ……… Hening

GLODAAGH !!

Semua orang termasukKanda sendiri jatoh nyusruk. Kata-kata Reiya bener-bener bikin semua orang ber-sweatdropped ria !!

"YA BUKANLAH !! BEGO !! KALO NI BOCAHANAK GUE BRARTI UMUR GUE BRAPA WAKTU NGEBUATNYA ??!!" jawab Kanda sambil mencak-mencak. "GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!"Lavi dkk malah ngakak gak karuan.

"Uuuhm.. kliatannya anak ini umurnya 11 ato 12 taonan deh. Brarti tinggal dikurangin aja.. 18 dikurangin 11 ato 12 sama dengan 6 ato 7 taon." Jawab Reiya.

"Nah, gitu Loe pinter. Sekarang Loe tau kan kalo anak ini bukan anak gue ?" kata Kanda sambil ngelus dada.

."…." Reiya termenung sebentar, "Brarti… KANDA NGEHAMILIN CEWEK PAS UMURNYA 6 ATO 7 TAON ??! ASTOJIM !!"jawab Reiya setengah gak ngedengerin omongan Kanda dan disambut hangat denganketawa ngakak dari Lavi, Allen n' Lenalee.

Hebatnya lagi, Lavi sampe guling-guling megangin perutnya. Kadang-kadang kepolosan Reiya itu emang nakutin ya ?

Kanda sekarang bener-bener gak tau kudu ngapain. Mau bales perkataanya Reiya, eh, tu anak malah ngejawabnya pedes banget. Mana tepat sasaran lagi. Kalo dimutilasi ? Dia dah dimutilasi duluan ama ReiyaFanz.

Kanda sekarang cuma bisa diem mematung en arwahnya udah keluar dari tubuhnya. Kasiaaaaan…

Tok tok tok.

Terdengar suara ketokan (sisa) pintu dari luar dan tampaklah seorang gadis berambut biru panjang dan berbadan tinggi ramping menunduk untuk melihat keadaan, "Maaf, Kanda disini ?" kata gadis itu. "Ho..Honey.." kata Lavi.

"Da..Darling.."kata gadis itu, Mereka pun berpelukan ala Teletubhies dan berciuman.

Secepat kilat Lenalee langsung nutup mata Reiya pake tangannya.

Allen mukanya langsung blushing, Kanda langsung nyadar dan arwahnya balik ke tubuhnya lagi.

"Selamat datang, Honey !! Baru pulang misi yah ? Gimana misinya ? Susah ? Sulit ? Kamu sakit gak ?" cerocos Lavi.

"Selamat datang kembali, Akira." Sambut Lenalee sambil nglepasin tangannya dari mata Reiya,

"Onee-sama, selamat datang !!" Reiya ikut nyambut.

"Selamat datang, Akira." Sapa Allen.

"Aku pulang.. Aku baek-baek aja kok. Misinya lumayan gampang, Cuma mbunuh beberapa Akuma yang nyerang desa aja kok." Jawab gadis bernama Akira itu dengan senyum.

Kanda lalu bertanya, "Ada apa, Akira ? Ah, oh iya yah.. tadi Komui manggil Gue lewat Bocah ini. Ada apa sih ? Prasaan Gue kaga ngapa-ngapain dari tadi deh." tanya Kanda.

"Tauk. Kata Komui, kamu kudu cepet kesana sekarang juga. Penting. Udah, Cuma itu yang Komui bilang ke aku." Jawab Akira tetep meluk darlingnya Lavi dengan tak lupa dikelilingi teman-temannya yang ikut memeluk juga. Udah kaya suku pedalaman yang muter-muterin api unggun.

Kanda mikir bentar, ahkirnya dia menuju ke kantor Komui. "Ya udah lah. Kalian jangan ngapa-ngapain anak ini !! Kalo sampe kalian ketauan ngapa-ngapain ni bocah…" Kanda lalu menarik Mugen dari sarungnya, "Hidup kalian bakal berakhir di cium Mugen." Ancam Kanda.

Semua yang ada disitu pada mrinding disko dan ber dum dum chachacha (hah?) ria. "Si..siap Pak !! Aye aye Sir !!" jawab mereka bebarengan dengan hormat dan kaki gemeteran plus muka ketakutan karena dipelototin ama Kanda.

Ahkirnya Kanda pun melenggang pergi ke ruangan Komui. Sesampainya disana, yang terlihat adalah…Ian Kasela yang ngebuka kacamatanya dan mengeluarkan laser merah dari matanya yang menghancurkan segala hal yang dilihatnya dan lalu Mama Laurent keluar, ngacungin tangan sambil tereak, "Lihatlah !! Itulah akibat kalo tidak mendengarkan saran saya !! Sudah saya bilang jangan buka kacamata itu !! Sekarang kalian telah membuka gerbang akherat !!"

Ngaco. Ya bukanlah !!

Yang terlihat adalah ruang kerja yang super berantakan dan Komui yang tengah tertidur sambil mengguman gak jelas diatas meja kerjanya yang amburadul itu.

Kanda yang tengah melihat pemandangan tak asing lagi itu mulai mendekat kearah Komui dan membisikkan mantra yang dipercaya ampuh untuk membangunkan orang ini.

"Komui, bangun !! Katanya Lenalee mau kawin ama si Otong yang hobinya ngupil itu sekarang di aula loh. Oh iya, sampe lupa. Si Otong udah nyiapin mas kawin berupa pulau upil yang dia bikin sendiri dan seperangkat alat ngupil buatannya sendiri loh…"kata Kanda.

0.000001 detik kemudian Komui bangun dengan histeris dan nangis guling-guling di lantai, "LENALEEEEEEE !! TEGA SEKALI KAU PADA KAKAKMU !! MERIT GAK BILANG-BILANG DULU LAGI AMA KAKAK !! DAN LAGI, KENAPA HARUS KAWIN AMA OTONG TUKANG NGUPIIIIILL !!!?????"

DUAGH !!

Kepala Komui sukses kena timpuk kursi dari Kanda, "Sadar, woi !! Apaan sih loe ? Asal maen panggil orang pake alasan penting segala tapi elonya malah asyik tidur disini sambil ngigo-ngigo gak jelas !" omel Kanda.

"Hah ? Oh iya !! Maaf, maaf. Sekarang kembali ke permasalahan kita." Kata Komui sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Ng ? gak usah basa-basi !! Cepet ngomongnya ato Gue timpuk sekali lagi pake kursi !!" perintah Kanda.

"Baik baik.. Begini.. Anak itu.. apa kau tau dia darimana, siapa namanya, siapa orang tuanya, dan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan anak itu ??" Tanya Komui.

"Eng..enggak sih.. mang ngapa ??" Kanda agak gugup.

Komui nemutup matanya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Karena itu.. Kau kutugaskan untuk merawat, mengobati dan mengajari dia bagaimana cara bertarung melawan Akuma." Komui melanjutkan, "ah, iya karena gak ada kamar kosong lagi.. dia akan tidur denganmu begitu dia sadar nanti.." kata Komui sambil tersenyum bisnis.

"WHAT ??" Kanda sweatdropped. "Kau tidak bisa menolak Kanda." Kata Komui sambil nyengir setan.

**Naaaaaaaaaah… Slese chapter 2.. Agak panjang juga yah ?? gimana nasib Kanda setelah ini ??**

**Saiia juga tidak tau !! (Author gak tanggung jawab) Kita liat saja apa yang akan otak saiia hasilkan yah ??**

**Trus wat Aion-san, saiia bener-bener ngucapin trimakasih !! Kalo tulisan yang ini udah mending lom ??**

**Wat Aya-san, Saiia lom brani bwat YAOI, jadi tunggu dulu yah ? ^_^. Anak cew itu OC kok.**

**Wat Yuki-san, anak cew itu udah OC loh. Maap lupa bri tauk.. *nunduk***

**Kalo ada yang yang mau ripiu, silakan klik tulisan ijo-ijo dibawah ini..**

**Saiia tunggu.. ^0^**


	3. Chapter 3

**YUU HAVE A CHILD !**

**Chap 3.. Agak lama juga apdetnya.. Sibuk banget sejak masuk kelas 9!! ;**

**Maaf bagi kalian yang nunggu maupun gak nunggu crita saiia !! *nunduk dalem2***

**Disclaimer : yang jelas bukan punya saiia sodara-soda****ra****.**** Ini semua cuma punya Hoshino Katsura-sensei!!**

**Rated tetep : T**

**Warning : ada OC en agak (bukan 'agak' lagi, tapi 'emang') OOC**** (apalagi buat Reiya S n Yuu K)**

**Mulai ajah yah ??**

**

* * *

**

_Sebelumnya di "Yuu Have a Child" :_

_Komui __m__e__n__utup matanya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Karena itu.. Kau kutugaskan untuk merawat, mengobati dan mengajari dia bagaimana cara bertarung melawan Akuma." Komui melanjutkan, "ah, iya karena gak ada kamar kosong lagi.. dia akan tidur denganmu begitu dia sadar nanti.." kata Komui sambil tersenyum bisnis._

"_WHAT ??" Kanda sweatdropped. "Kau tidak bisa menolak Kanda." Kata Komui sambil nyengir setan._

_

* * *

_

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Komui, Kanda pun menyusuri lorong Black Order menuju kamar rawat anak yang dia temukan dengan langkah gontai, _'Hhhhh… Kenapa aku yang harus ngerawat anak itu coba?? Tapi.. bener juga apa yang dibilang Komui.. ngapain juga aku mungut anak yang gak jelas juntrungnya kaya gitu? Tapi.. waktu aku melihatnya, aku __gak__ bis__a__ membiarkan anak itu begitu saja..' _kata Kanda dalam hati. Kanda lalu melanjutkan perjalannya menuju ruang rawat.

Sesampainya Kanda didepan ruang rawat, ia pun segera membuka pintu. Dan ia pun melihat pemandangan yang sangat asing di matanya.

Ruangan gadis itu berubah 180 derajat menjadi hutan. Pohon-pohon yang besar dan rimbun, danau yang jernih airnya serta pantulan cahaya matahari yang menimpa danau itu makin membuatnya menjadi indah dan cantik. Tak lupa ada banyak hewan-hewan hutan yang berseliweran seperti kijang, kancil, rusa, babi hutan, sapi, kerbau, monyet, ayam-ayam, kelinci-kelinci lutchu, burung-burung kecil de el el. Ada juga harimau, singa, macan kumbang, ular, dan serigala. Macem-macemlah.

Kanda yang heran ama apa yang terjadi disini selama dia pergi cuma bisa bengong en cengok. Lalu dia pun pergi ke danau itu, kemudian mencelupkan tangannya ke danau, "dingin dan basah.." Cuma itu komentar Kanda. Kemudian dia melihat sekelilingnya dan pergi menuju sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. ZRAATZ!! Kanda membelah pohon itu dengan Mugen hanya dengan satu sabetan. "Kebelah.. kerasa pula kerasnya ini pohon.." kata Kanda.

Belom puas hanya dengan itu semua, Kanda pun menghampiri seekor beruang yang tengah tertidur pulas, dan dengan satu gerakan kakinya.. DUAAAKK!!! "GRAOOOOOOO!!!!" erang beruang itu kesakitan. Kanda ternyata menendang keras-keras bokong beruang itu! Jelaslah sang empunya bokong marah besar.. Beruang itu menatap Kanda dalam-dalam penuh kebencian dan dendam kesumat atas perlakuan Kanda. Kemudian beruang itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan menghajarkannya kearah Kanda. BRUUK! SYAT! Kanda berhasil menghindar!! "Ap..apaan itu?? Beruangnya ASLI!! Gawat!" kata Kanda lalu membalik badannya untuk kabur. Secepat itu pula Kanda berlari menjauhi beruang itu, beruang itu pun ikut lari mengejar Kanda, orang yang telah menendang bokongnya itu. Aksi kejar-kejaran pun tak dapat terelakkan.

(**karena saia males bikin adegannya, bagian ini di skip sajalah.. *dihajar massa rame-rame*)**

Setelah aksi kejar-mengejar selesai, Kanda menggeram kesal, "Grrr... apa-apaan ini?? Kenapa jadi begini sih?? Kenapa ruangannya berubah jadi utan begini coba??! Mana isinya asli semua lagi!" kata Kanda kesel setengah mati dan jalan terseok-seok. Gara-gara kejar-kejaran itu tubuhnya penuh luka n' memar karena bertarung sengit dengan sang rival (baca:beruang) sekuat tenaga dengan hasil Kanda menang dan Rival (baca:beruang) kalah K.O ditempat. Kanda pun melanjutkan perjalannya menuju.. Err- gak tauk. Namanya aja dihutan belantara!

Serasa dapet pencerahan, Kanda mendengar suara manusia yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Kanda langsung mencari si sumber suara tersebut dan terlihatlah seorang berambut merah dan ber-eye patch sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya, mengenakan baju kebesaran seorang pangeran dan tiga orang yang mengenakan pakaian biasa sederhana namun cukup nyaman untuk dikenakan sedang berlutut dan tangannya dikatubkan seolah berpose seperti sedang memohon dengan kriteria karateristik seperti ini ; yang satu rambutnya berwarna wajah cantik, biru panjang dan berbody yahud, yang satu berambut hijau panjang kuncir dua, wajah yang lumayan manis dan berbody standart dan yang satunya berwajah manis, punya bekas luka berwarna merah dimata kirinya dan berambut putih bersih. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Lavi, Akira, Lenalee dan Allen coba?

Kanda semakin bengong waktu mendengar percakapan yang mereka bicarakan, bunyinya kira-kira seperti ini :

"Ooooh.. Pangeran Lavi.. selamatkanlah Tuan Putri kami ini dengan ciumanmu yang penuh cinta.." kata Akira dengan air mata yang menitik dipelupuk matanya, "Iya Tuanku.. ciumlah Tuan Putri kami yang malang ini supaya ia terbangun dari kutukan sang penyihir jahat" kata Lenalee, "Iya iya.. Tuanku.. tolong bangunkanlah tuan Putri kami yang tercinta ini.. dia sangat berharga bagi kami.." kata Allen ikut ambil bagian bicara dengan memohon sepenuh hati.

Lavi membuka mulut dan berkata, "Baiklah.. aku akan membangunkan Tuan Putri kalian yang cantik jelita ini dengan ciuman HOT milikku!" papar Lavi sambil monyong-monyongin mulutnya ke anak cewek yang tidur pulas didalam peti kaca yang indah. "Ng?" tak sengaja Lavi merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat berasal dari arah belakang. Spontan ia langsung menoleh ke arah tersebut.

Lavi pun bergidik ngeri dan berkeringat dingin saat melihat setan yang tengah diam menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan, memancarkan rasa jengkel yang luar biasa besar, "Yu.. Yuu-chan..", "Eh?" langsung saja ketiga orang itu ber-eh-ria sambil menengok ke belakang. Dengan deathglare yang sangat kuat yang mampu membuat ayam tetangga kejang-kejang, mulut keluar busa, mata menjadi putih dan berakhir mati (disingkat : flu burung), Kanda lalu mendekat ke arah mereka berlima **(jangan lupain si bocah!)** sambil menarik Mugen dari sarungnya..

"Ngapain kalian mainin anak itu pake setting ga jelas kaya gini??? Mana ini semua asli lagi.. Apa kalian ga tau seberapa menderitanya gue ngelewatin nih utan hah?? Dan lagi, gue yakin banget kalo tadi gue pesen jangan mainin ni anak deh. Sekarang sesuai dengan ketentuan yang berlaku tadi, kalian harus siap kena cium Mugen! Mugen, Activated!! Kaichu Ichigen!!" Dengan cepat, Kanda menyerang Lavi dkk dengan segenap hati dan perasaan..(mananya coba??) Secepat itu pula Lavi dkk menghindar dan menyerang balik. "Kyaaaaa!! Yuu-chan.. tenang dulu!!" kata Lavi sambil memukul beberapa Hell Insect milik Kanda dengan Oozuchi Kozuchi miliknya. Allen, Lenalee serta Akira juga begitu. Mengaktifkan innocence mereka untuk menghindari serangan dari Kanda.

"Cukup sampai disitu!!" teriak seorang sambil menangkis serangan Mugen Kanda dengan pedang miliknya yang bernama Reaper, tak lain dan tak bukan ia adalah, "Reiya-chan!!" kompak semua menyebut nama orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. (maksudnya Reiya pake Innocence-nya, Queen KeyBlade, buat ngubah Reaper jadi pedang gitu..), "Heh, Kuso Chibi Mecha! Jangan-jangan ni semua ulah elo ya??" tanya Kanda penuh selidik, "Kalo emang iya, trus loe mau ngapain?" kata Reiya penuh ketenangan. Dan itu jelas bikin Kanda makin dongkol.. "Kali ini kau tak akan kulepaskan!" kata Kanda dengan nada penuh nafsu kemenangan yang tinggi. "Coba saja. Kalo bisa sih.." balas Reiya penuh percaya diri. Belakangan diketahui kalo Reiya sekarang lagi seriusnya belajar jadi Exorcist yang baek dengan Death Study khusus yang dilakukan secara diam-diam olehnya sendiri gara-gara takut ga berguna en ga isa ngelindungin cewek-cewek yang nge-fanz ama dia kalo semisal ada serangan Akuma dadakan dari para Noah yang sengaja 'mampir' kesitu. Walhasil sekarang dia jadi bisa berantem sungguhan.

Pertarungan sengit pun terulang kembali. Kanda Yuu VS Sumeragi Reiya! "Heeh.. Boleh juga. Kau latihan juga rupanya. Gak kusangka." Kata Kanda sambil terus menebaskan Mugen kearah Reiya yang juga sedang menangkis serangan-serangan Mugen, "Yep! Loe kira gue ga bakal latihan selamanya, ha, Banci Rambut Panjang??" balas Reiya. Mereka pun terus bertarung disampingi dengan percakapan yang menegangkan juga **(gak juga seh, tapi Authornya aja yang sembarangan nulis begitu.). **"Oh iya.. be te we, kenapa disini ada latar ga jelas kaya gini ya??" kata Kanda pake nada ngejek, Reiya yang merasa dilecehkan langsung menjawab dengan nada sok, "Hahaha... orang kampung en pedalaman kaya loe mana ngerti yang namanya teknologi moderen. Ini gue bikin sama Do**emon buat latihan gue biar gak digangguin ama elo tauk!" "Ini semua emang belom dinamain sih, tapi yang jelas alat ini bisa dibuat setting-settingan supaya nyenengin hati kita kalo lagi suntuk. Semisal lagi bosen, pengen ke gunung yang ada aliennya.. tinggal pencet-pencet tombolnya aja. Asik dah!!" lanjut Reiya dengan penjelasan yang selebar-lebarnya. Kanda yang dikatain orang kampung jelas kaga terima, dengan rasa kesal dan dendam ia terus menebaskan, menusukkan Mugennya kearah Reiya dan selalu bisa ditangkis dan dihindari olehnya.

Disisi lain, Lavi dkk malah ngeliatin mereka sambil makan popcorn en minum CocaCola.. ya ampuuun.. mereka kira lagi nonton layar tancep, eh, pilem (baca:film) action di bioskop??

"Waaaah... ga nyangka Reiya-chan jago yah??" komen Lavi. Akira yang respon balik jawab, "yaah.. Adek sapa dulu dong..??" "Tapi Reiya-chan latihan kaya apa yah?? Kok bisa sampe ngehadepin Kanda-kun begitu," timpal Lenalee, "Ga tauk juga sih, tapi Reiya-chan jadi hebat deh. Padahal waktu masuk pertama ke HQ, dia ogah-ogahan banget." Kata Allen yang disambut anggukan oleh yang lain.

Di lain pihak, didalam peti kaca itu, terbukalah sepasang mata berwarna hitam kelam indah kepada dunia. Ya, anak yang dipungut Kanda itu bangun.. Segera ia mengangkat tubuhnya yang mungil itu untuk bangun sambil membuka tutup peti kaca yang menutupinya tadi.

Lavi yang entah mengapa hari ini indra perasanya begitu kuat langsung menyadari hal yang ganjil dibelakangnya, segera ia melihat kearah belakang, "Ah, Y..Yuu-chan!!" kata Lavi panik. Kanda yang emang ga suka sama panggilan yang dikasih Lavi itu jelas sewot, "Woi, Baka Usagi!! Udah gue bilang jang.." kalimat Kanda terhenti begitu melihat arah pandang Lavi yang melihat ke arah si bocah. "Hyaaa!! Kesempatan!!" kata Reiya menghunuskan Reaper kearah Kanda, tapi bukan Kanda namanya kalo dia ga bisa nangkis tu serangan. Kanda langsung mengelak dan menendang tubuh Reiya sampe mental dan nembentur pohon. "Adduuuhh!!" Reiya cuma bisa mengaduh, sementara Kanda yang tidak menggubris hal tesebut (jahat amat) langsung berlari kecil ke arah si bocah.

Reiya yang ahkirnya dibantu berdiri ama Akira, Allen n Lenalee cuma bisa megang perutnya yang kena tendang tadi sambil merogoh kantong celananya mencari remote control 'Alat Pengubah Setting Tempat'nya itu dan menekan tombol 'Normal', semuanya pun kembali ke asal. Hutan itu kembali jadi kamar rawat. Dan mereka langsung saja juga menuju ranjang si bocah yang baru sadar itu. "Ah, akhirnya sadar juga.." kata Allen kepada si anak tersebut, "... Siapa??" tanya gadis itu heran. "Ah, iya ya, kita belon kenalan. Kenalin, namaku yang kece ini adalah Lavi, terus yang cuantiik ini namanya Akira, tambahan dia itu pacarku loh! Terus yang rambutnya putih ini namanya Allen, en yang rambutnya diiket 2 itu namanya Lenalee." Cerocos Lavi sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan yang laen, "Lalu yang rambutnya panjang en berwajah cantik itu namanya Yuu-chan, dia yang udah mungut kamu dari hutan." Lanjut Lavi lagi tak lupa memperkenalkan Kanda yang sedari tadi agak kaget gara-gara anak itu bangun. Gadis itu nampak berpikir sebentar, "Lavi, Akira, Allen, Lenalee?" kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk mereka satu-satu untuk konfirmasi ulang, "Lalu," sang gadis menengok kearah Kanda, "Yuu??" lanjut gadis itu sambil menunjuk Kanda juga.

Kanda yang langsung sadar begitu dipanggil langsung ngeh, "Eh, Ah!! Ni anak kudu cepet-cepet diserahin ke Komui!! Kalian semua juga harus ikut!!" perintah Kanda sambil menggandeng tangan anak kecil itu, "Eh?? Kenapa kami juga ikuuutt????" sewot Reiya yang kliatannya masih dendam sama tendangan Kanda tadi. "Emang yang bikin ni anak bangun siapa hah??" balas Kanda sambil melotot serem. Yang lain Ccuma bisa bergidik ngeri sambil mengikuti perintah dari Kanda, merekapun lalu menuju ke ruangan Supervisor Sableng itu.

_Sesampainya di ruangan Komui.._

_(bagian ini juga di skip, langsung ke poercakapan..)_

"Jadi anak ini sudah bangun??" kata Komui sambil melap mulutnya yang emang habis minum kopi itu.

"Iyah!! Lalu terus gimana nih??" kata Kanda panik,

"Ya kamu rawat sesuai sama yang kita bicarain tadi dong.." kata Komui santai dan dibalas dengan lemparan kursi yang ada disekitar situ oleh Kanda.

"Sembarangan aja lo ngomong!! Ini masalahnya bukan kaya ngerawat anjing ato kucing tau!!" balas Kanda.

"tapi tadi kan dah kubilang kamu gak boleh nolak Kanda.." kata Komui ngeles dengan tampang di kiyut-kiyutin yang jelas bikin keki Kanda.

Allen yang mulai respek langsung ngocol, "Tapi Komui-san!! Kanda kan ga mungkin bisa ngerawat apapun!! Lha wong ayam tetangga aja udah pada mati gara-gara dipelototin, apalagi kalo yang dirawat tuh anak manusia seimut anak ini!!" kata Allen sambil nunjuk-nunjuk si gadis tadi dengan tampang kasian, si bocah mah cuma bisa bengong gak ngerti.

Kanda yang lagi marah ditambah dikompor-komporin ama Allen jelas tambah keki, "Heh, Baka Moyashi! Sembarangan aja loe ngocol ya?"

"Allen desu, Bakanda!! Kan gue cuma ngomong apa adanya doang!!" balas Allen sambil balik marah. Bocah-bocah lain cuma manggut-manggut aja dengernya, toh bener kenyataannya begitu. ***sang Author kena geplak Kanda***

"Jadi anak manis," kata Komui cuwek bebek ma keadaan sekitarnya yang ruwet itu, "Siapa nama kamu? Kamu asalnya dari mana? Tanggal lahir kamu berapa? ? ukuran sepatu? Bintang? Shio? Makes en mikes?" lanjut Komui dengan pertanyaan sisa yang gak mutu abis soalnya kaya ngisi biodata-biodataan anak SD sih.

Anak itu cuma agak bengong dikit terus ngejawab, "Tidak.. tau.." kata anak itu sambil menunduk sedikit.

SHIIIIIIING..... Hening..

Semua orang yang ada disitu mendadak jadi anteng, "Ka..kamu gak tau??" kata Komui ga enak hati. "Iya."

"Aku.. tidak ingat apapun.. kecuali.." kata anak itu, semua mendengarkan dengan baik. "Aku berlari dan terus berlari.. diiringi dengan teriakan dan bau anyir darah.. tubuhku juga rasanya sakit sekali karena kelihatannya aku terluka parah, lalu saat aku sadar ... aku sudah ada disini." Semua kembali hening mendengarkan hal itu.

"He, hei, kau.. benar-benar tidak becanda kan?" kata Kanda agak ragu, sang bocah hanya mengangguk pasti.

"Tapi.. aku berterima kasih pada Yuu, karena sudah memungut dan mengobatiku yang gak kamu kenal.." lanjut anak itu sambil terrsenyum manis tapi tulus yang ngebuat semua yang ada disitu ngiler, apa lagi Lavi sama Reiya.

Kanda yang agak simpati, langsung mengelus kepala anak itu, "Ya, sama-sama. Tapi Komui, kalo gue yang bener-bener kudu ngurus ni anak.. gue dapet baju cewek dari mana?? Masa dia keluyuran pake baju pasien kaya gini?" tanya Kanda kepada Komui yang dibalas oleh Lavi, "Lho Yuu-chan? Kok gak minta tolong Tiedoll-san?? Bukannya dia juga bisa bikin baju selaen ngegambar??"

"Benar Kanda. Minta tolong Tiedoll-sensei aja!! Gratis mungkin. Daripada kamu keluar biaya.." kata Komui melanjutkan.

Lenalee ama Akira juga gak mau kalah, "bagaimana kalo selama Tiedoll-sama membuat baju untuk anak ini, dia pakai baju bekas kami saja??"

"Benar juga. Tapi gue juga kudu konfirmasi dulu ama orang tua satu itu. Kalo gitu, tolong ya, Lenalee? Akira?" balas Kanda, "Sip dah." Kata mereka berdua kompak.

Allen n Reiya juiga ikutan, "Kami bantu buat sparing dia ama temen maen yah??"

Si anak yang amnesia itu cuma bisa ucapin makasih sedalam-dalamnya dan agak gak ngerti soal sparing yang dibicarain.. walo gak keliatan, Kanda senyum ngeliat itu semua..

"Oh iya, BaKanda! Anak ini katanya gak tau namanya kan? Gimana kalo elo yang kasih nama?? Gimana??" kata Allen yang inget ama kata-kata anak waktu tadi.

Kanda yang langsung nyadar langsung liat kearah si bocah, "gimana?? Kamu mau aku kasi nama?". Dengan mata bersinar si bocah langsung mengangguk setuju, "Mau!!"

Kanda memperhatikan anak itu dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki, "Iiiihh, Kanda (Banci, Yuu-chan) mesum!!" treak anak-anak yang salah nangkep maksud Kanda dan berhasil dengan gemilang kena geplak sendal toilet dari Kanda satu-satu, "Ngawur!! Gue cuman mau kasih nama yang cocok buat ini bocah, Setan!!" kata Kanda keki berat ama temen-temennya. "Gimana kalo.. Rei Mashiro??"

Semua mata terbelalak, "Kanda, elo sakit yah?? Jarang-jarang kasih nama bagus.. biasanya paling ngepol 'Paijo' aja deh" kata Reiya penuh selidik. "Emang nape??" kata Kanda heran, "Biasanya sense of name mu buruk sih, Kanda.." sambung Akira, Kanda mencak-mencak. "Tapi itu nama yang bagus kok,.." bela anak yang sekarang bernama Rei itu. "kenapa kasih nama itu, Yuu??" lanjut Rei, "Karena matamu memancarkan kebebasan yang tinggi, cocok sama nama anak cowok 'Rei' yang kedengarannya lebih bebas, kulitmu seputih salju dan secerah matahari makanya pake 'Mashiro', rambutmu juga hitam mengkilap.. makanya kunamakan 'Rei Mashiro'.. yah..emang agak nggak nyambung, tapi kurasa itu nama yang cocok buatmu." Jawab Kanda yang entah kenapa gak marah dipanggil 'Yuu', kalo Lavi yang manggil aja.. langsung kena sambit pot bunga. Makanya Lavi jadi agak iri ama Rei.

"kenapa bukan Rei Kanda?" tanya Komui, "benar, kenapa bukan 'Kanda'?" "Dia bukan anak gue, Sarap." Balas kanda manyun.

"Kalo dia resmi jadi angota Black Order pastinya dia bakal nempel kaya tompel sama kamu, BaKanda.." komen Allen. Yang laen malah ber-hahahihi-ria,,

Komui pun tersenyum melihat para Exorcist mudanya sangat setia kawan dan kompak, lalu ia berkata, "Naaah.. kalo begitu Rei-chan.. SELAMAT DATANG DI BLACK ORDER CABANG EROPA!!!" triak Komui yang bikin kemungkin budeg permanen untuk menyambut Rei Mashiro.

"BAIK!!" kata Rei tak kalah keras dari Komui dan sambil pasang senyum selebar yang ia bisa. "Tapi.. sparing itu apa yah??" lanjut Rei agak gak ngerti.

GLODAAAAAGH!!

Semua jatoh nyusruk kecuali Kanda. "Yaaah.. Rei-chan tunggu aja penjelasan dari Kanda yah??" kata Lavi, "Ya udah." Balas Rei.

**TU BI KONTINYUT**

**

* * *

**

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!**

**Akirnya kelar jugaaaaaaaaa!!!**

**Panjang yah?? Ini disengaja buat nebus ketelatan saia dalam apdet story.. jadi jarap makluum.. *nunduk lagi***

**Buat ****Matthew-san, makasih wat ripiunya.. tau aja kalo 2chap pertama ga saia edit.. tapi kali ini saia coba wat ngedit dengan serius!! walo kemungkinan masih jelek..  
**

**Buat Reiya-chan, map sekali dirimu harus dihajar Yuu-chan!!**

**Bagi yang mau ripiu tidak dilarang, silakan tekan tulisan ijo2 dibawah ya??**

**Yang ga mau ripiu ato baca juga ga papa kok.. paling saia kutuk jadi batu. (dikata Maling Kandang, eh, Malin Kundang??)**

**Saia tunggu yaah?? *ngarep***


End file.
